iron_throne_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
The Blackfyre Rebellion
The Blackfyre Rebellion was a war fought between the loyalist forces of King Daeron II Targaryen and the rebel forces of his half-brother, Daemon I Blackfyre. Conflict arose when Daemon, a legitimized bastard son of the late King Aegon IV Targaryen, claimed the throne of his older, true born brother, King Daeron II Targaryen, which resulted in open civil war that divided the Seven Kingdoms. Prelude When King Baelor I Targaryen had made peace with Dorne, he returned to King's Landing and annulled his marriage to his eldest sister, Daena. He then locked his three sisters, Daena, Rhaena and Elaena in the Maidenvault, so they could not tempt the lusts of men. However, Daena contrived to escape her imprisonment on several occasions, and towards the end of her brother's reign became pregnant by her cousin, Prince Aegon. In late 170 AC, she gave birth to a bastard son whom she named Daemon Waters. Daena refused to reveal the identity of the father of her child, though Aegon was already suspected to have been involved. Baelor I, in response to Daemon's birth, began a forty-day fast, which eventually caused his death in 171 AC. After the claims of Daena and her sisters were dismissed, Daena's uncle, King Viserys II Targaryen, was crowned. Viserys ruled only for a year, until his own death, after which his eldest son, King Aegon IV Targaryen, ascended the throne. In addition to his unacknowledged bastard son by Daena, King Aegon IV had a true born son by his marriage to his sister Naerys, called Daeron, born in 153 AC, and a daughter, Daenerys, born in 172 AC, early in the start of his reign. Daeron and Aegon often clashed during his reign, with Daeron opposing the idea's and the corrupt style of rule of his father. Aegon, on the other hand, despised his sister-wife, and his younger brother, Aemon, the Dragonknight, to both of whom Prince Daeron was close. When Aegon, in 174 AC, planned to launch an uprovoked attack against Dorne, the homeland of his daughter-in-law, Daeron opposed his ideas. Around the same time, rumours began to circulate, instigated by King Aegon himself, that Daeron was a bastard, born of adultery between his siblings Naerys and Aemon. For the first time, though not the last, Aegon threatened to name one of his bastard sons (Aegor Rivers and Balerion Otherys being the only sons Aegon had, at this point, acknowledged) as his heir over Daeron. The rumours about Daeron's parentage forever remained, but despite King Aegon IV's threats and japes, Daeron was never formally disowned. Meanwhile, two factions began to form at court, one supporting the corrupt reign of Aegon IV, the other supporting Prince Daeron. In 182 AC, King Aegon IV knighted his bastard son Daemon Waters, after the boy had won a squire's tourney at the age of twelve. He publicly bestowed the Targaryen Valyrian steel sword Blackfyre on him as well, finally acknowledging him. There were some who felt that the sword symbolized the monarchy (not unlike rumors that were spread when King Aenys I Targaryen bestowed the sword on his half-brother, Prince Maegor), as it had been the sword of King Aegon I Targaryen, the Conqueror, and had been passed on from king to king ever since. Aegon's public gift of the sword would eventually start the first talk that Daemon should be king. Following the acquisition of the sword, Daemon took the name "Blackfyre" for himself. In early 184 AC, King Aegon IV legitimized all of his bastards on his deathbed. Prince Daeron ascended the throne as King Daeron II Targaryen, and did all he could to keep the nobly-born Great Bastards close. He paid the dowry his late father had promised to the Archon of Tyrosh, seeing his half-brother Daemon wed to Rohanne of Tyrosh, as per the late King Aegon IV's desire. Daeron was a cultured and scholary man, and swept the court clear of Aegon IV's corruption, depriving several people of their advantageous positions. Daeron placed men of his own in the positions of power, and began negotiations with his brother-in-law, Maron Martell, the Prince of Dorne, which resulted in the wedding of Prince Maron to Daeron's younger sister, Princess Daenerys, in 187 AC, and the joining of Dorne into the Seven Kingdoms. However, dissatisfaction grew from the fact that Dorne had won several consessions during Maron's negotiations that the other kingdoms did not have (e.g. the right to keep their royal title, autonomy to maintain their own laws, the right to assess and gather the taxes due to the Iron Throne with only irregular oversight from the Red Keep). Additionally, it was the belief that the Dornish held too much power at court, as many Dornishmen were brought to Daeron's court, and several of them filled important offices. While Daeron had chosen to be crowned with his father's crown, rumours about his legitimacy remained. Daeron was not a warrior, and while his eldest son by his Dornish wife Mariah Martell, Prince Baelor, was all that could be desired in a warrior, he had the looks of a Martell, and not, like Daemon Blackfyre, of a Targaryen. Nobles and knights from the Dornish Marches began to mistrust both Daeron and Baelor, and began to long for the days when the Dornish were still their enemies. Meanwhile, Daemon Blackfyre had grown into a great warrior of his own, trained by Ser Quentyn Ball, and had come to resemble Aegon the Conqueror in appearance according to his supporters, with silver-gold hair and deep purple eyes. Married to Rohanne of Tyrosh in 184 AC, his twin sons Aegon and Aemon were born later that same year. Six other sons, and at least two daughters would follow during the years to come. Daemon's supporters claimed that Daemon had desired his half-sister, Princess Daenerys, and the singers claim that she loved him as well. It is said that Aegon, who had seen more profit in the match with Tyrosh, had promised Daemon that he could have more than one bride. Daeron, however did not agree. Nor has it ever been proven that Princess Daenerys indeed loved Daemon, as the singers and Daemon's supporters claimed. The Dornish consessions and influence, the sudden change of Dornish enemies to Dornish allies, Daeron's rumored illegitimacy, and Aegon IV's public gift of the sword of kings to Daemon, all were part the seeds from which the first Blackfyre Rebellion grew. Still, it took many years for the actual rebellion to begin. There was no final insult that resulted in the declaration of Daemon's claim. Daemon had come to resent having the status of bastard, and what it represented. Additionally, he had councillors who urged him to rebel, and many famous warriors who disagreed with the peace with Dorne sought him out. Years passed between the first man approaching him, and Daemon finally declaring his claim. However, Maester Yandel considers it likely that it had been Aegor Rivers, Daemon's younger half-brother, who managed to convince Daemon in the end. According to King Maekar I Targaryen, it had been both Aegor Rivers and Ser Quentyn Ball, the master-at-arms at the Red Keep, who had played the largest role in convincing Daemon. Aegor pressed him to proclaim, increasing his efforts after marrying Daemon's eldest daughter, Calla, and many lords and knights joined in. War Open Rebellion The First Blackfyre Rebellion finally broke out in 196 AC. It would last nigh on a year, and divide the Seven Kingdoms. Daemon's decision to claim the throne had been made rashly, and word soon reached Daeron's court that Daemon meant to declare within a month. It has been suggested by Archmaester Merion that Brynden Rivers, another one of Aegon IV's bastard sons, was involved in the news reaching Daeron. The Kingsguard was sent to arrest Daemon, but, with the aid of the master-at-arms of the Red Keep, Daemon managed to escape imprisonment. Daemon reversed the colors of House Targaryen, taking for his own sigil a black dragon on a red field, which led to his nickname, the "black dragon" (with Daeron becoming known as the "red dragon"), and began to mint his own coinage. Over the course of the war, battle were fought between the rebels and loyalists in, amongst other places, the Vale, the westerlands, the riverlands and the Reach. Half the realm declared for Daemon, but not all houses were eager to pledge their full support. Notably, Houses Hightower, Butterwell, Oakheart and Tarbeck gave support to both Daemon and Daeron, while others (e.g., Manfred Lothston) were willing to betray Daemon for Daeron. The thief Quickfinger attempted to steal dragon eggs for Daemon, but was caught. Ser Quentyn Ball attacked the westerlands, killing Lord Lefford at the gates of Lannisport and then defeating Lord Damon Lannister in turn. At the crossing of the Mander, Ser Quentyn slew all of Lady Penrose's sons, except for the youngest, whom he spared as a favour to the lady. Lord Leo Tyrell participated in the First Blackfyre Rebellion as well, fighting on behalf of House Targaryen. He won notable victories in the Reach against Daemon Blackfyre's supporters. During the war, King Daeron II came to consider his Hand of the King, Lord Ambrose Butterwell, to be ineffectual, and in the end, Butterwell's loyalty was questioned. Shortly before the battle of the Redgrass Field took place Butterwell was fired and replaced by Lord Hayford, a noted loyalist. The Battle of the Redgrass Field The battle starts off as it does in canon, but the first divergence comes when Daemon Blackfyre and Gwayne Corbray enter into a duel. The infamous cut does not blind Corbray and instead strikes only a few inches lower, opening up the artery in the Kingsguard’s neck. Corbray dies on the field not soon after. During the battle, Aemon Blackfyre is killed by Brynden Rivers when the Blackfyre twin tried to take the ridge prematurely for his father. When Brynden Rivers takes the hill on Weeping Ridge, Blackfyre summits the hill and duels Bloodraven personally. Their duel is even fiercer than the prior one with Corbray. Blackfyre takes Bloodraven’s eye and leaves him a nasty gash across his face, but Bloodraven is able to inflict severe injuries upon Daemon as well, leaving the man terribly injured and unable to pursue Bloodraven while he flees from the duel. Ser Bertrand Crakehall dies trying to save Daemon after seeing him injured by Bloodraven. Baelor Breakspear and arrives with his host, hoping to encircle the Rebel host and win the battle. The tide goes against them, however, and while Baelor and Maekar do indeed circle the host, it is tenuous at best. In a moment of great heroism that is still sung about to this day (even in light of his actions years later), Aegor Bittersteel rallies the Blackfyre host and makes a massive, desperate push right towards Maekar Targaryen’s forces. The charge is an incredible one, with Bittersteel and Maekar engaging in the third spectacular duel of that day. But before a clear victor could be established, Maekar’s forces broke, and the Red Dragon fled with the rest of his men. Without the benefit of encircling the Blackfyre forces, Baelor’s remaining army could not achieve victory, leading him to retreat from the field in order to keep his forces intact. The battle has over ten thousand casualties and more than lives up to its name. Pressing the Attack After the battle, the commanding lords of the Blackfyre army convened to see what should be done to capitalize on his victory. It was decided not to press the attack on the retreating Targaryen army, but rather move on to King’s Landing to deal with King Daeron and deliver a crippling blow to the Targaryen's. Daemon Blackfyre himself was too injured to move much further, however, and it was decided a token force would remain at Harrenhal with the future King while he recovered. Last Stand at Riverrun Baelor Breakspear arrives at Riverrun with the battered remains of the Targaryen army and is welcomed in by Lord Tully. There, he decides that Maekar and Bloodraven should flee to Dorne along with their families while they still could. He knew that after Redgrass, the chances of victory lowered substantially. He would personally stay at Riverrun to distract the Blackfyre forces from their true intentions for as long as possible. The plan was agreed to, and Bloodraven immediately sets out from Riverrun, disguising Maekar’s family as refugees from the war. Though nominally neutral in many areas, there are still many Loyalists in the Riverlands who welcome the Royal Family, and they arrive in Sunspear several months later without issue. The Sack of King’s Landing Aegor Bittersteel arrives at King’s Landing and sees a city in chaos. Word of the battle at Redgrass Field had already reached the capital, and riots already began to spread. Lord Butterwell, feeling slighted over his dismissal as Hand of the King, truly does move over to the Blackfyre cause and bribes several sections of Goldcloaks to open the gates. Aegor’s cavalry, led by the man himself, rush through the wide open gates, cutting a bloody path straight to the Red Keep. Once there, he demands the immediate surrender of Daeron, or he will slaughter every single citizen in King’s Landing. Daeron, wanting no more bloodshed, immediately surrenders. Bittersteel promptly beheads Daeron and throws the corpse over the battlements. He puts every single Targaryen within the keep, women and their children included, to the sword and lets his men loot to their heart’s content. This shows but a shade of the cruelty that Aegor Bittersteel would be capable of, but the realm would come to truly understand the depths of his sanguinity decades in the future. The Bat Plots Lord Lothson, formerly a devout follower of Daemon, realizes that he has an incredible chance to end the war. He knows that if he delivers the injured Blackfyre to Baelor at Riverrun, there is a chance that the war would be over, and Lothson would be considered a hero. Vanity and pride got the better of him, and he hatched a plot to kidnap Daemon. His wife had more honor than him, however, and informed Ser Quentyn Ball of the plot. The loyal knight whisked his king away to safety in the dead of night. For his daring escape plan, Ser Quentyn was awarded the position Lord Commander of the Kingsguard, a position he would hold until the end of his life. The Stag Awakens and the Rose Surrenders Neutral until now, Lord Baratheon declares himself for the Blacks following the Sack of King’s Landing. He marched his forces to the West to deal with Leo Tyrell in the South. He takes the Longthorn’s forces by surprise, and the Reach surrenders before losing too many men, their will sapped by news of Redgrass Field and King’s Landing. With news of Hightower and Tarly completely siding with the Black Dragon, Leo Tyrell bends the knee on the battlefield, hoping to keep his lands in exchange for loyalty. Quelling the West Under the command of Ser Robb Reyne, Black supporters wage a bloody, and effective civil war against the Red supporting Lannisters. They even take Lannisport for a brief period of time, lending legitimacy to their cause, and preventing the Westerlands from extending out into the Riverlands and supporting House Tully. Before a clear winner is decided, however, news comes that black sails bearing a yellow kraken have appeared on the Horizon. Dagon Greyjoy had come to steal away the West’s gold when they were busy fighting amongst themselves. An emergency council would be called at Casterly Rock to negotiate a truce. The Ironborn were more of a threat, and they needed to be united if they were going to win. Even with Lannister firmly in control of the Westerlands again, a stalemate with the Ironborn would last for over a year until King Daemon I himself intervened during the Quelling of the Kraken. Dornish Civil War Bittersteel marches his army down the Boneway to take out the last true bastion of Red Dragon loyalty: Dorne. When he arrives, he finds that Lord Yronwood has declared for Daemon, and lets him pass freely. News of Yronwood’s betrayal spreads through Dorne rapidly, with houses declaring for both Dragons, fearing another Dornish occupation was about to begin, this time under the harshest commander in Westeros. Brother fought against brother, and even the Martells were not immune. Some members of House Martell wished to stay and fight, while others wished to flee to Essos with the Targaryens and return when the time was right. In the end, after much bloodshed, both sides went their separate ways, and House Martell remains divided to this day. The Yronwoods were richly rewarded for their betrayal. They were made Lord Paramount of Dorne and became close friends of the Iron Throne. They were not Princes though, Bittersteel proclaimed that with the (supposed) death and extinction of House Martell, Aegon the Conqueror’s dream had been realized: One realm, ruling over equals, beneath a great dragon. The Martells that remained behind lived like rats, scurrying from loyal castle to loyal castle, desperately evading Yronwood troops that hoped to end the threat to their rule. It would be almost twenty years before House Martell ruled Dorne again, and the Martells have not forgotten it. That memory has not made them a kinder house. Baelor’s Final Charge At Riverrun, more bad news came to the Targaryens: House Stark had disbanded their armies. They would kneel to the all but victorious Blacks. No help would come. Word also came that Houses Mallister and Frey had knelt as well. It seemed the end was nigh for the Targaryen cause. When forces finally did arrive to besiege the castle, they were led by a newly recovered Daemon Blackfyre himself. Full of despair, but still wishing to spare the members of House Tully the horror of a siege, Baelor asked for volunteers for one final suicide mission. Lord Tully and 67 volunteers joined him on horses as the order was given to lower the drawbridge as Damon rode forward to talk terms. 68 men rode forward, fearless and noble, and 67 men fell to arrow fire as Damon looked on from the end of the bridge. Only Baelor survived, his legs crushed when his horse fell. As he crawled forward, Daemon looked down at his once mighty foe and removed his head with a single stroke of Blackfyre. Riverrun kept its drawbridge lowered, and immediately surrendered, begging for mercy from Daemon, which he was more than happy to provide. As a reward for his service and to punish the Targaryen’s most loyal supporters, House Bittersteel was given Harrenhal and Lord Paramountcy of the Riverlands. Aftermath Since many of the Great Houses of Westeros had declared for the now defeated Targaryens, their vassals who had rebelled for the Blackfyres enjoyed a great deal more power. That newfound power caused great tension in almost every region, stressing inter-house relationships that still are just as shaky to this day. Houses Martell and Tully were stripped of their titles, and House Tully still has not regained the glory they had before the Blackfyre Rebellion. House Martell regained their title of Prince and now rule over Dorne, but their house is still fractured, their honor stained, and the exiled branch still seethes at their Westerosi counterparts supposed cowardice in accepting the Blackfyre line as legitimate. It also signaled the beginning of the end for the brief era of Ironborn supremacy, as Daemon Blackfyre would soon turn his eye towards the west, hoping to ensure his house’s place on the Iron Throne by defending his new vassals from a serious threat. The ensuing war would come to be known as The Quelling of the Kraken. Westeros had been changed forever, and the Black Dragon roars triumphantly from the Wall to Sunspear to this very day. Category:Blackfyre Rebellion Category:Wars and Battles Category:House Blackfyre Category:House Targaryen